


i just wanna be yours

by mtaeils



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, half-assed ansgt with two lines of happy ending, i just miss yuten, i suck at writing fluff, im sorry, oblivious ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaeils/pseuds/mtaeils
Summary: even if ten loves someone else and he's just using yuta for sex, yuta is okay with it. he's used to being liked by everyone but no one's favorite.





	

Yuta should be mad. At least that's what Hansol - Yuta's best friend - thinks. But the japanese can't be mad even if Ten loves someone else and he's just using Yuta for sex, Yuta is okay with it. He's used to being liked by everyone but no one's favorite.

Yuta always knew he liked Ten. He liked the way the boy smiled, the way he was always so positive and, oh god, how he loved when he danced. But he also knew Ten liked Johnny. The boy transfered schools in the middle of freshman year and clicked instantly with Yuta's group of friends, especially with Ten, since they are both foreigners. But Johnny didn't have second intentions, at least not with Ten. Yuta - kind of - regrets feeling relieved when the thai appeared at his window at three in the morning in a school night crying because Johnny asked Taeil on a date. And that was the first time they slept together.

 

"Yuta? Did you even listen anything I just said?" Hansol asked even though he knew the answer would be negative.

 

"Sorry, dude." He tried to smile at the taller but he must've looked really pitiful judging by the look he received. 

 

"You should stop this thing. You look really sad and it does not fit you at all" By  _this_ he meant the friends with benefits thing Yuta and Ten have going on for almost a year now, which wouldn't be a problem if Yuta wasn't completly head over heels in love with his friend who was in love with someone else and ridiculously oblivious.

 

"You think I don't know that? I've been trying to stop this shit since it started" Yuta said angrily. "I do not enjoy having him in my bed to only after a couple minutes he talk about how Johnny _looked so good today_ but it's better than nothing."He stated and deep down he knew he was wrong but he also knew how good it felt too have Ten in his arms. Yuta and Hansol had this conversation way too many times to count and even though the japanese could feel his will to live leaving his body everytime he had to look at Ten and pretend it was all just physical, he couldn't stop.

 

Yuta could say he had a fair amount of friends, he could even say he was kind of popular. What he couldn't say it's that he didn't care about any of the others, of course he loved his friends to death but nothing seemed to be important enough compared to how Ten made him feel. Even if the feeling was completly one-sided Yuta could still pretend during those moments he had Ten all for himself, in his arms and - hopefully - thinking only about Yuta and no one else. But he knew he couldn't delude himself, Ten was still in love with Johnny.

 

* * *

 

 "You're weirdly quiet today, what happened?" Ten asked while looking for his underwear on Yuta's floor.

 

"Nothing." It didn't surprise him how untruthful he sounded but he couldn't bring himself to change that. 

 

"Bullshit. Spit it out." The other boy said while snuggling into bed again and putting his head on Yuta's chest.

 

Yuta was a complete mess, more than before. His feelings for Ten were only growing deeper and he knew his friend didn't feel the same way, he saw the way Ten looked at Johnny still and he also knew that if he confessed the thai boy would feel guilty even if he wasn't. That was one of the reasons why Yuta fell in love with him. Ten was too good. He was incredibly positive and cared about everyone putting other's feeling in front of his own. "I like you." Yuta said after what felt like an eternity but it was probably just a few seconds.

 

Ten chuckled, "I like you too, dumbass."

 

"No." Yuta took a deep breath and straighted himself making Ten look at him. "I like _like_ you."

 

"Oh." He says looking anywhere but Yuta. "Oh." He whispers again and stares confused at him. "How? When? Why?"

 

"I don't know since forever, I guess." Yuta sighs. "I've been in love with since I met you, how could I not? I'm sorry if it makes things weird but I can't do this anymore."

 

"Our friendship or the sex?"

 

"The sex. But I understand if I made things awkwa-" Yuta was talking and suddenly he felt lips he knew too damn well shutting him up. "What was that for?"

 

"I like you too." Ten said staring at the older. "You know how when we started this friends with benefits thingy we said that it was just sex and we shouldn't catch feelings? That's bullshit! I've been into you for months now and I thought that you'd never like me" 

 

It's funny how life works. Just when Yuta decided to give up on Ten he was pleasantly surprised to know that the younger liked him as well, he didnt' spend years pining over Yuta, but he liked him and Yuta could not be more grateful. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> actually i had a little trouble writing this because whenever im thinking about plot ideas i feel a strong urge to kill one of the characters and i never thought i'd say this but it was really hard not to kill yuta but the yuten tag on tumblr had stuff just from the smrookies days and i was Bitter and dying for yuten fluff even tho this had two lines of fluff.


End file.
